<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Kiss by StarBlazerM31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602796">French Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31'>StarBlazerM31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Devil Lucio, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBlazerM31/pseuds/StarBlazerM31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the lame title.  This is another from the Kissing Prompts from Tumblr series.  Thanks to the anon who sent me this!  "French Kissing with Devil Lucio."</p>
<p>Devil Lucio gives you an offer that is hard to refuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of the terrified people faded as I came to a stop in the hedge maze, doubling over to catch my breath.  The scene that had just unfolded in the ballroom left my head spinning.  It was Lucio...but it wasn't.  Something was definitely different, and it wasn't just his new physical form.  He seemed like an entirely different person.  And who he was now oozed with raw terrifying power.</p>
<p>I had no idea what to do.  I have never encountered anything like this before, and I didn't know of anyone else who had.  A trip to the palace library could have possibly helped, but I had the distinct feeling that I would never make it there, much less have time to comb through books.  I had to think.  What could I do?  Could I do anything?  What was the endgame here?  Nothing was making sense, and it was maddening.</p>
<p>My thoughts kept me from noticing the change in the air at first.  Then it hit me like a gale.  Searing dry heat, forcing me to my knees.  I gasped, the air in my lungs harsh, burning, irritating.  My eyes stung from tears that wanted to spill but simply couldn't.  And then just as suddenly, it was gone.  I fell to my hands and knees, coughing violently.  My head spun, but looming darkness that crept over me made my instincts scream to get up and run as fast as I could.</p>
<p>"There you are, MC," came the voice that chilled me to the core.  "You left so rudely.  I had hoped to have a word with you."</p>
<p>I raised my eyes and there he stood before me: Lucio.  Or the new Lucio.  Inky black hooves approached me, sparks seeming to fly from each step on the ground.  His strangely bent legs crouched in front of me, and that terrifying gauntlet extended towards me.  I was completely frozen in fear.  The metal connected with my chin and tilted my head up at an uncomfortable angle to look into his eyes.  His handsome face twisted in a malevolent smirk.</p>
<p>"You look tense," he remarked.  "Allow me to assist you."</p>
<p>He took a step back.  From the ground chains sprouted, wrapping around my waist, wrists, and ankles.  Before I could make a sound, they lifted me upright and placed me on my feet.  Then they withdrew.  Lucio's body darkened, turned whispy and then slid behind me like a miasma.  He resolidified, leaning close to my ear.  I could feel his clawed fingers sliding over my shoulders.  The sensation made me shudder, but not entirely with fear.  They gripped me firmly and I could feel his thumbs make small circles in my skin.</p>
<p>"There," he purred into my ear.  "Isn't that much better?"</p>
<p>I could feel one of his lower horns pressing into my scalp.  "W-what has happened to you, Lucio?" I manage to drag from my throat.</p>
<p>He chuckled.  "Let's just say, MC, that I'm now debt-free."  His breath was hot on the back of my neck.  "And available."</p>
<p>He withdrew from me and the sudden chill of the air in his absence was heavily noticeable.  He stood before me once more, his clawed hand stroking his own chin as his dark gauntlet idly twirled a small length of chain.</p>
<p>"I am about to change the fabric of this world," he said.  "A coalescence of absolute perfection."  His eyes connected directly with mine.  "And I want you to be part of it, MC."</p>
<p>My eyes widened.  "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep the waver out of my voice.</p>
<p>The chain he twirled evaporated.  "What I mean is," he said, sweeping forward so close I could smell the brimstone on his skin, "you and me.  As a team."</p>
<p>His right hand reached forward and touched the side of my face, almost encompassing the whole thing.  His touch was hot but not searing, and I could feel goosebumps rise all over my body.</p>
<p>"You still have no idea just how powerful you are," he murmured.  "I want...no, I need you with me.  Our combined power would be absolute.  Think of it, MC."</p>
<p>His knarled gauntlet gesture outward.  "All you see, all you know...yours.  Power over all magic, all elements, all forces.  Power over life and death itself.  And best of all..."  His face came close to mine and the heat caused my face to flush deeply.  "Power over me."</p>
<p>My eyes looked into his dark seething ones with a mixture of fear and confusion.  He smiled, his teeth seeming to become more pointed.  "Oh yes, MC.  Wouldn't you want me as your willing slave?  Oh, the things we could do..."  I let out a whimper as his blazing lips brushed against my cheek.  "Bending reality to our will, ruling over all things for eternity; and I would shower you with riches, pleasures, and power."</p>
<p>The heat from my face spread all over my body.  I felt uncomfortably...needy.  Despite the fear, I did want more.  Much more.  I felt my muscles tense up again and I bit my bottom lip.</p>
<p>Lucio chuckled, the sound seeming to reverberate through the air in waves.</p>
<p>"Shall I give you a sample?" he asked.  "A taste of what can be yours?"</p>
<p>My throat felt so dry as I tried to swallow.  I couldn't think straight, his presence was too overwhelming.  The ache in my body was all I felt.  I nodded.</p>
<p>He let out a pleased sigh and the air around us felt heavier.  "Excellent."</p>
<p>A large groan tore from me as his lips suddenly enveloped mine in ravenous hunger.  Hot flesh ground against me, sucking away what last bit of resistance I had.  My arms reached up and wound around his neck, pulling him closer.  I needed that sensation, I needed the blazing friction.  I felt his mouth part and a forked tongue extend to stroke my lips.  The sensation was thrilling and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance.  He seized the opportunity and his tongue connected with mine, twirling and entwining, stroking and grinding all the more.  His taloned right hand held the back of my head close as his gauntleted left slid along my body to land on my ass.  He pulled me roughly up against him.  I whimpered at the sensation, his body hard and burning.  My hands gripped the sides of his face as I felt a surge of power within me.  With a few flourishes I didn't even know I was aware of, I caught is tongue in my mouth and closed my lips around it, sucking on the appendage.  Lucio grunted but then let out a deep moan as I worked.  His gauntlet left my backside to grip my thigh and bring my leg up and around his waist.  This enhanced the need in my body, as I felt my hips start to grind into his.</p>
<p>He wrenched his mouth free of mine and stared at me in utter awe.  Then the most terrifying smile yet spread widely across his face.</p>
<p>"Oh, we are going to get along famously, you and I."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>